Meyrick Family of Bodorgan Manor
The Meyrick Family is descended from the purist Celtic stock as established from the best of authorities, to wit Burke's Peerage and noblest Cambrian blood and have possessed the same ancestral estate at Bodorgan, Anglesey, Wales without interruption for about 1,000 years. They have the rare distinction of being lineally descended from the soverign Prince of Wales of the Welsh Royal family and from King Edward I, eldest son, the first Prince of Wales of the English Royal family." The Meyrick family has been in Wales since at least the 6th century and probably before. The family estate of Bodorgan Manor in the village of Bodorgan in on the island of Anglesey, in northern Wales, across the Menai Strait from Bangor. The Cathedral in Bangor is on the oldest site of worship (525AD)older than Canterbury by 50 years. One of the Meyrick men was the first Protestant Bishop of Bangor. The estate house is a Manor not a castle. It is of grey stone with some kind of ivy or other climber on the front that turns brilliant red in the fall. The sword and shield are in the front hall of the Manor. The name Meyrick is pronounced Mayrick with a long "a" When the family came to the new world, those who went into the south changed the spelling to Myrick. Early Welsh Ancestry # Cydafael # Samuel ap Cadfael (c1216-), son of Cydafael - no reference source? # Madog ap Samuel (c1240-), son of Samuel - no reference source? # Tudur ap Madog (c1275-), son of Madog - no reference source? NOTE: Llywelyn ap Grufydd (Llywelyn the Last) ruled Gwynedd from 1247 to 1282 AD. Last of the Welsh rules. Where is the link? # Iorwerth ap Tudur (c1310-), son of Tudor (? dates) - no reference source? NOTE: 1301 would be the year to reference King Edward I of England (1239-1307) and the title of Prince of Wales. # Dafydd ap Iorwerth (c1358-), son of Iorwerth - no reference source? # Einion Sais ap Dafydd (1380-1471), son of Davydd, chamberlain of the Palace of Sheen to Henry VI of England (1421-1471) and fought in the wars of Henry V of England (1387-1422), Einion Sais (?) married (?) Efa. Llangadwaladr.1 Anglesey.1 Chamberlain at Richmond Palace to HENRY VI.1 ‘Saxon.1' From his being so much in England) ap DAFYDD ab IORWERTH.1 He lived Bodorgan. # Heylin ap Einion (c1415-1465), son of Einion. Appears to have m twice but it is uncertain by which wife he had.1 In 1465 living # Llewelyn ap Heylin (c1455-) - son of Heylin, Fought at Battle of Bosworth on the side of Henry VII of England (1457-1509), LLYWELYN ap Heilin and Angharad Gruffudd, lived at Bodorgan. # Meyrick ap Llewelyn (c1480-1538) AKA: Meuric ap Llewelyn, son of Llewellyn, High Sheriff of Anglesey, Captain of the Guard at the 1509 coronation of Henry VIII of England (1491-1547). md Angharad, daughter of Roland, the Record of Aberffraw near Bordogan, they had seven sons. (See the several lineages listed below) At the coronation of Henry VIII of England (1491-1547) in 1509, it was decreed that all men should bear their father's present name unto perpetuity, quite a major change for the families of Wales. Hence, beginning with Meyrick ap Llewelyn (c1480-1538) all of his descendants would retain Meyrick as their surname, the name "Meyrick," signifying "Guardian," is was derived as the family, from the Welsh spelt Meurig. By The Act of Supremacy in 1534, Henry VIII of England (1491-1547), broke the English church away from the Pope. Many clergy resisted and were martyred, but it appears that the several clergy in the Meyrick family quickly changed to the new Church of England. Meyrick Baronetcy Lineage of Richard ap Meyrick (1503-), 1st son of Meyrick ap Llewelyn (c1480-1538). * The Peerage for Clara Fuller - md # Meyrick ap Llewelyn (c1480-1538) - Captain of the Guard (See above) # Richard ap Meyrick (1503-), md Jane Llywelyn, 1st son of Meyrick ap Llewelyn (c1480-1538). Succeeded his father as High Sheriff of Anglesey. In 1559 living. # Richard Meyrick (1535-1597) and Margaret John. He died in 1597, He lived Bodorgan. # Richard Meyrick (c1567-1644) and Jane Wynn, He lived Bodorgan.1 In 1641 High Sheriff Anglesey.1 # Richard Meyrick (c1600-1669) and Catherine Glyn, 1647 High Sheriff Anglesey.1 # William Meyrick, 1675 High Sheriff Anglesey # Owen Meyrick, He was Anglesey: High Sheriff in 1706?, Member of Parliament (M.P.) 1715–21. # Richard Meyrick and Jane Cholmondeley # Owen Meyrick and Esther Putland - Member of Parliament (M.P.) for Anglesey between 1761 and 1768. # Owen Putland Meyrick and Clara Garth. lived at Bodorgan, Anglesey, Wales. # Clara Meyrick md Augustus Eliott Fuller # Clara Fuller - md Sir George William Tapps-Gervis, 2nd Baronet (1795–1842), Member of Parliament for New Romney. Clara Fuller was the daughter of Augustus Eliott Fuller and Clara Meyrick.1 She married Sir George William Tapps Gervis, 2nd Bt., son of George Ivison Tapps and Sarah Buggin, on 26 September 1825.2 She died in December 1831. # Sir George Eliott Meyrick Tapps-Gervis-Meyrick, 3rd Baronet (1827–1896) # Sir George Augustus Eliott Tapps-Gervis-Meyrick, 4th Baronet (1855–1928) # Sir George Llewelyn Tapps-Gervis-Meyrick, 5th Baronet (1885–1960) # Sir George David Eliott Tapps-Gervis-Meyrick, 6th Baronet (1915–1988) # Sir George Christopher Cadfael Tapps-Gervis-Meyrick, 7th Baronet (born 1941) # The heir apparent is the present holder's son George William Owen Tapps-Gervis-Meyrick (born 1970) Sir George Eliott Meyrick Tapps-Gervis-Meyrick, 3rd Baronet (1 September 1827 – 7 March 1896) was a land owner and developer, and served as High Sheriff of Anglesey in 1878. The third baronet adopted the name Meyrick in 1876 in compliance with the will of Owen Fuller Meyrick, a relative of his mother, from whom he inherited the 17,000-acre (69 km2) estate of Bodorgan, Anglesey. Goodrich Court Meyricks: Thru the 2nd son of Meyrick ap Llywelyn, Roland Meyrick b. 1505 are descended the Meyricks of Goodrich Court in Herefordshire and Bush in Pembrokeshire. Philadelphia Meyrick Line Charlestown Meyrick Line See article: John Meyrick (1579-1650)/List of Famous Descendants # Meyrick ap Llewelyn (c1480-1538) - Captain of the Guard (See above) # John ap Meyrick (c1513-1538) - 5th Son of Meyrick ap Llewellyn, became a rector in Wales and married a Sage. Reputed ancestor of the Merricks of Charlestown, Massachusetts. # William Meyrick (1546-1593) - no documentation # John Meyrick (1579-1650) - English Immigrant to America in 1636 with his four xons on the James. Reverend John Meyrick was born in 1579 in Pembrokeshire, St. David's parish in Wales. He was Rector of Llandachya. He was married in 1602 to his wife Dorothy Bishop was born in 1570 in Pembrokeshire, St. David's parish in Wales. Dorothy was the daughter of Matthew Bishop and Elizabeth Young. They had 14 children , the last William. The family emigrated in 1636 to U.S.A . He died on June 26, 1650 in Roxbury. * William Merrick (1603-1689) * James Merrick (1612-1708) * John Merrick (1614-1679) * Thomas Merrick (1620-1704) References * Myrick Family Genealogy * Myrick Family Ancestry * Merrick Family Genealogy * The Peerage of Meureg ap Llewelen - * John Meyrick (1579-1650)/List of Famous Descendants Category:Descendancy lists